Objects can be illuminated for camera imaging and/or Machine Vision applications via a light source. The light energy from the light source can be diffused by a light transmitting diffuser material. The objects can be illuminated by the diffuse light such as from behind. Improved devices, systems, and/or methods for illumination can be desirable for certain applications.